


Play Along

by JISUNLE



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Polyamory, Swearing, Underage Drinking, dancer!jisung, for like one chapter, singer!chenle, slight angst, smol boys falling in love, supportive Lee Taeyong, supportive Moon Taeil, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JISUNLE/pseuds/JISUNLE
Summary: “Please, play along.”Jisung nodded hesitantly.“This is my boyfriend!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone that needs chensung in their lives](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+that+needs+chensung+in+their+lives).



"Jisung? Sweetie, wake up!" His mother shook his shoulder and Jisung snapped awake with a gasp. He turned to his mother that was currently chuckling to herself and he shook his head. Of course, she would be laughing at him having the life scared out of him. "Well, I guess we're here. SM college," she said after she had stopped laughing.

 

Jisung leaned forward after taking his seatbelt off, he looked at the college and his mouth gaped. The college was mostly made of glass, showing that it was a very modern building and built just a few years ago. He had heard so many great reviews and stories about the college, he had managed to convince his parents to let him go. His mother was immediately aboard the idea, she loved that he was following his dream to become a world-famous dancer! His father, however, wasn't so fond. He wanted Jisung to take over his company, but he eventually gave him and came to the realisation that dancing was what Jisung loved, so he let him continue with his dream.

 

He was over the moon when he found out his parents had agreed and applied for the college as soon as he could. It had been a few months until Jisung finally had a reply from the college, the starting word being 'congratulations!'. His parents threw a celebration party and they popped open a bottle of champagne, even letting Jisung have a glass of it.

 

So here he was now, inside the car with his mother as they both stared in awe at the building in front of them. Unfortunately, his father had a last minute emergency in the company but he gave Jisung the goodbye he deserved. Besides, winter break wasn't that far away if you think about it so he would be able to see his father soon.

 

"Yeah," Jisung croaked out, rubbing his throat from the soreness of speaking. "I guess it is the college," His mother leaned back in her chair, along with Jisung. A frown overtook her face and Jisung went wide-eyed. "Mum? What's wrong?"

 

"It's just hard to see you go off like this, you know?" His mother said and brought her sleeve up to her eye, wiping the stray tear away.

 

Jisung leaned over and gave his mum a hug, smiling sadly. "I promise you that I'll ring you all the time, it'll be like I never left! Winter break is soon as well, me, you and dad could go to the house we have up in the mountains. We could go skiing!"

 

His mother laughed and pulled away from the hug, "don't be think of us the entire time you're there, got it?" She commanded with a serious face and Jisung nodded out of fear. "College is the time for you to loosen up and have fun, go to parties and get wasted! Find a boyfriend of yours as well, me and your father are waiting for you to have your first love!"

 

Right, finding a boyfriend. He remembered the time he came out to his parents. Jisung had been so nervous, afraid of being hated and disowned by his family, but the reaction was actually far from that. He was accepted. His mother told him that they still loved him with all his heart and that his sexuality wouldn't change anything. His father had a few tears flowing, saying about how he was sorry that Jisung felt that he had to hide who he was for so many years. Ever since then, his parents have been keen on him getting a boyfriend.

 

"You're my mother, you shouldn't be encouraging me to get wasted at college," Jisung exclaimed. "And I also think it's very unlikely to find a boyfriend while I'm still in school, mum."

 

His mother scoffed, "Please! Where do you think I found your father? He was so popular and yet he chose me over all of the girls!" She started rambling on and on until Jisung has to stop her when things started to get a little bit too detailed for a seventeen-year-old. "I'm sorry, sweetie. At this point I'm just stalling, I just really don't want you to go. Ah, my little chick is leaving his mother hen."

 

"Please don't ever say that again," he had disgust written all over his face as his mother burst out laughing. "No, I'm serious."

 

She sighed in content, "I'm really gonna miss you."

 

"I'm gonna miss you too," Jisung said and got out of the car, signalling for his mother to do the same. He walked to the back of the car and opened the boot, taking out his two suitcases and placing them on the floor.

 

His mother lightly jogged over the best she could with her heels on and brought her son into another hug. "Me and your father will be sending you money every week, okay? No getting a job, in your free time I want you to be happy rather than miserable. If you ever need any more money or just anything, in particular, ring us and ask."

 

"Okay, mum," he said with fake annoyance and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I'll be okay though. I love you, mum."

 

"I love you too," she started to bawl and she quickly let him go. "Right, I'll be off then. Call us tomorrow, okay? I want you to have a bit of space today to allow you to settle in."

 

"Okay, mum."

 

"And remember-"

 

"Okay, mum!" Jisung laughed. "I'll see you soon, bye mum!"

 

"Bye, Jisung!" She waved him away as he entered through the campus doors. Watching her son walk away to finally start his life on his own was possibly the hardest thing she has ever done. When she thought about how happy he would be though, all her worries and thoughts went away.

 

~

 

"Room 250... ah, here it is!" Jisung said to himself and he stopped in front of the brown door. The letters and numbers 'room 250' were written in gold and stood out nicely. The door swung open and revealed a boy who looked to be a little older than him and had light ginger hair. "Oh, um- hi!" He waved excitedly.

 

The ginger-haired male with glowing sun-kissed skin stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened when his sight landed on Jisung's hair. "Blue!" He pointed and Jisung grimaced. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. It's just, your hair is so _bright_."

 

"Yeah and yours is ginger," he pointed out.

 

"It's brighter than my future," the boy said and ignored what Jisung had said. He lifted his hand up to touch it but Jisung quickly dodged it. "Again, sorry. My name is Lee Donghyuck," he said and held out his hand, which Jisung took.

 

"I'm Park Jisung, is this your room?" He asked and walked past Donghyuck to enter the room. Jisung looked around at the living room and was pleasantly surprised to say that it was actually quite nice, very different from what he has always heard about the dorm rooms.

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and followed Jisung into the room. "No, I just exited a room that isn't mine and I actually snuck into here," he replied sarcastically.

 

"Haha," Jisung said and threw himself down on the sofa. "Guess this means that we're roommates then."

 

"Guess it is then," Donghyuck sat down on the sofa next to him.

 

"Hey, weren't you just leaving?" Jisung asked and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Oh yeah, eh, it can wait. I was only gonna go to the vending machine and get a chocolate bar," Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders and made himself comfortable. "So, are you a freshman?"

 

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jisung looked puzzled. "Is there some sorta vibe coming off of me? Do older people just immediately know what year people are in?"

 

"No, I've just never seen you around before, dipshit," Donghyuck shook his head. "I'm a junior."

 

"Oh really? Why do you look so short then?" Jisung asked with an amused face.

 

"You're like an inch taller than me!" Donghyuck shouted as he started getting defensive.

 

"5'9," Jisung smirked.

 

"5'8," Donghyuck grumbled. "See? It's only an inch!"

 

Jisung stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Still taller," he stuck his tongue out.

 

"You're such a brat and we've only been talking for like two minutes."

 

"Hm," Jisung hummed. "I think me and you are going to get along pretty well."

 

"Yeah," Donghyuck agreed. "I think we will. Anyway, do you need any help unpacking? I've finished mine and I have absolutely nothing to do now since my... uh, friend. Yeah, friend! My friend Mark hasn't shown up here yet."

 

"Friend? You don't seem so sure about that," Jisung snickered and started trying to move his suitcases up the stairs with great struggle. He grunted when he tried to move one of them and it ended up dropping to the floor and popping open. The items inside were a bunch of posters of his favourite bands. He pointed to them and said, "those aren't mine."

 

Donghyuck pursed his lips together and walked over to the suitcase. He grabbed it and started walking up the stairs with it to help Jisung. "Okay, maybe he's not exactly a friend of mine, maybe something a little more. Also, I don't care if you have posters because trust me, my room is bad as well," He said before opening the door to his own room and showing Jisung the inside. The walls were plastered with all types of posters, games and even bands. Jisung couldn't help but smile when he saw a poster of one of his favourite bands. "Exo, huh?" Donghyuck asked.

 

"Oh my god, I love Exo! Jongin was the one who inspired me to take up dancing, he is the reason why I love it so much," he gushed.

 

"So dancing is your major, I'm guessing?"

 

"Yep," Jisung nodded. "What's yours?" He wondered. He walked towards what he assumed would be the empty bedroom and opened the door. It was a reasonable size, a bit bigger than his room in his old house. Donghyuck soon came in after him and placed the suitcase on the floor. "Thanks for that."

 

"No problem, it's just that it physically hurt me seeing you struggle so badly," Donghyuck joked. "And I'm majoring in theatre. I've always loved to be on stage, acting and singing my heart out."

 

"Ah, when I was younger, I wanted to be part of the school musicals. Unfortunately, I never had enough confidence to do so," Jisung frowned.

 

"Well if you ever want to join the musical, just come to me and I'll try my best to get you in," Donghyuck offered.

 

"Thanks, but I think it's very unlikely that I would want to be joining the school play."

 

"Eh, it's up to you," Donghyuck said. Just as he was about to say something else, a ping sound came from his phone. He took it out and smiled at the message. "I'm sorry, Mark just showed up, he wants me to help him unpack. Will you be alright on your own?"

 

"Of course I will! Now, go see your _friend_ , Mark," Jisung made sure to add the emphasis on the word friend just to see Donhyuck's reaction. When the older boy blushed and cursed at him, it all confirmed his suspicions.

 

"Fine, fine, I'm going," Donghyuck raised his hands in defence. Just as he was exiting the room, he popped his head back in to ask a question, "also I was wondering if you would like to come to Mark's party tomorrow night? Every year, a senior holds a party for the college and most people are invited. Well, only a few freshman come but nearly every other year group goes. What do you say?"

 

Jisung shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I can go."

 

"Great!" Donghyuck exclaimed. "I'll tell you more about it either later or tomorrow. I've got to go now, see you later!"

 

"Good luck with your _friend_!" Jisung screamed just as he was leaving the dorm and he certainly didn't miss the remark Donghyuck had made.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jisung wasn't so sure on what to think of this. He was at the 'oh so great' college party that he had always heard about. His mum and dad always bragged about how much fun they were and that Jisung better go to a bunch of parties instead of focusing on his studies all the time. They said that time away from his studies would actually do him so good instead of making him fail his classes.

 

So when he had said yes to Donghyuck about the party, he let had kept his parents in mind and the advice they gave him. 'Be yourself, have fun and don't ever stand still.' And let's just say, he was currently going against every piece of that advice right then at that moment.

 

People were dancing around, having fun as they drank the alcohol from their red cups with not a care in the world. He had his own cup of alcohol, but all he had taken was a sip before the burning in the back of his throat forced him to stop. The music was blasting so loud that Jisung was certain that someone who lived by the campus would call the police to shut it down. He called feel the beat in his body, his body was practically aching to at least move along to it in some way. However, he wouldn't be doing that anytime soon unless he downed a full bottle of vodka. He wouldn't want to be dying at the end of the night though.

 

He came here with Donghyuck, he ended up ditching him as soon as he saw Mark. Jisung had to admit, Donghyuck had done pretty well with finding such an attractive guy. From what he could also see, they both seemed to be looking at each other with love filling their eyes, which he considered talking to his roommate about. It seemed that Donghyuck was completely oblivious to Mark's feelings and vice versa. After that, he had no idea where his only friend in the college had gone. So there he was, stood still with a red cup of tequila in his hand as everyone was either grinding or dancing around him. He felt so out of place, like an outcast. Jisung really didn't belong in a scene like this.

 

Should he go? It's not like he knew anyone else here. Just as he was about to attempt to leave, Donghyuck caught sight of him and shouted a loud "Hey!" and began pushing through everyone to grab Jisung. "Where do you think you're going?" Donghyuck asked when he caught ahold of Jisung's wrist.

 

"I don't know if I should be here, I feel so out of place," Jisung answered as he was looking around.

 

Donghyuck frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "How about you come and meet my friends? They would love to see you, I've already told them _all_ about you."

 

"A-are you sure? Maybe I should just go back to the dorm," Jisung said but Donghyuck pulled him backwards, heading straight for the kitchen of the house.

 

"Yes, I'm sure and no, you're staying here," Donghyuck commanded and Jisung basically gave up before he could even give a proper fight. They walked to the kitchen and were met with four other boys, "Hm, one of them must've gone off. I'll introduce you to them later. For now, though, this is-"

 

"Hi! I'm Jeno," the boy with black hair interrupted Donghyuck and took Jisung's hand eagerly. Jisung could feel a warm and welcoming vibe coming from him and immediately decided that he liked Jeno. "You must be Jisung."

 

"Yeah, I'm Jisung, Donghyuck's roommate. It's nice to meet you guys."

 

"Anyway," Donghyuck butted himself back into the conversation. "This is Mark," he said while he pointed at the boy with medium brown hair. "That is obviously Jeno and Renjun," he

 

"Nice to meet you," Renjun smiled. Jeno ruffled Renjun's black hair and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. Looks like Jisung had a lot to talk about with Donghyuck.

 

"And that's Jaemin."

 

"Hey! Don't mind the disgustingly cute couple over there, by the way, you learn to ignore it after a while," Jaemin joked and watched as Jeno's expression turned from sickeningly in love to utter disgust and offended. However, Jisung didn't miss the sudden change of expression on Jaemin's face as he looked at the two being all cosy together. Once Jeno looked back over to him, Jaemin forced a smile on his face. 

 

"You're the one who set us up, asshole. You're my best friend, I can't believe you would do this to me," Jeno sounded offended and placed his hand on his heart.

 

"I can't believe you've done this," Mark muttered under his breath and Jisung ears perked up at hearing one of them quote a vine. They all seemed to notice how happy Jisung became off of it and Jaemin started awing.

 

"Oh my god! He's cute, knows about vines and you even said he disrespects you. He's absolutely perfect. Can we keep him?" Jaemin begged and bounced on the tip of his toes excitedly.

 

"Jaemin, no. He's his own person! Jisung can choose whether or not he wants to stay with us," Donghyuck said.

 

"Jaemin, yes!" He shouted and practically launched himself towards Jisung. They went flying back to the kitchen counter and he let out a little 'oof' from being surprised. "I'm going to adopt him."

 

"Nana, I don't think you can-" Renjun stopped himself from speaking once Jaemin turned around and glared at him. "-go ahead, adopt him. Raise him like the independent parent you are."

 

"Do I get a say in this?" Jisung questioned and lifted his head over Jaemin's shoulder, looking for any help from the four other boys.

 

"Afraid not, Jaemin always gets his way," Jeno chuckled. "Come on, just let the poor boy go."

 

"Fine, fine! Awe, you're just so adorable," Jaemin gushed as he let Jisung go. He grabbed a hold of Jisung's cheeks and pinched them.

 

"Ow!" He yelped and Jaemin instantly lets go. Jisung rubbed his cheeks and could feel how hot they were (and he wasn't so sure if it was from them being grabbed or him becoming flustered). "I'm seventeen! I'm not adorable."

 

"Ah, freshman. Maybe I should've invited more of them, it would be nice to expose them to how the next four years of their life will be," Mark said.

 

"It completely slipped my mind that you're a freshman. What're you majoring in?" Renjun asked.

 

Before he even got the chance to answer, Jaemin butted in. "Ah, don't bombard him with questions! He only just met us."

 

"Literally just a minute ago, you were begging us to let you adopt him," Donghyuck deadpanned.

 

"That's in the past," Jaemin waved it off.

 

Jisung couldn't help but let out a laugh, causing the boys around him to smile. Donghyuck had seen how uncomfortable he looked earlier, so he decided to bring him over to his friends, hoping that they would get along nicely. The only reason he had left him was because, 1) he saw Mark and he just had to talk to him and 2) he thought Jisung would try socialising with some of the people there. With the result he was getting now though, he was glad he brought Jisung over.

 

"Dance, what about you guys?" Jisung asked in return and started making himself comfortable. He even decided to take another sip of his alcohol, deciding to now ignore the burning feeling in his throat as he knew it would eventually go away.

 

"I'm an art major. Ever since I was little, I've loved to draw and paint. One of my paintings were even at the gallery last year," Renjun answered. Impressive, the mention of the art gallery had really intrigued him.

 

"And it was amazing," Jeno smiled and kissed Renjun's temple. "Donghyuck and I are theatre majors, this will be our third time in the school musical now."

 

"I'm a creative writing major, thought it would be helpful to become 'better' with words and all that shit," Mark explained.

 

Donghyuck snickered, "no, you thought it would help you become a better SoundCloud rapper because you would be better at writing lyrics."

 

"Wouldn't poetry be better then?" Jisung furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head in confusion.

 

"Oh my god, he's just too adorable," Jaemin whispered under his breath, but loud enough to be heard over the music and for the rest of them to hear. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "well, that's what we all said. We all only met him when he was sophomore and we were all juniors though, he didn't exactly want to change it."

 

"Jaemin," Mark put on an annoyed smile. "Thank you for explaining that to Jisung for me, it wasn't like I could do it myself."

 

"Ah, no problem," he said, oblivious to the fact that Mark was being sarcastic. "Oh, I'm next! Well, I'm majoring in music, I've always loved playing the piano."

 

And just from the five minutes, Jisung had spent with them, he certainly could tell that he was definitely going to get along with the six of them.

 

~

 

"I'm just going to refill my drink," Jisung informed the boys before walking off and going back towards the kitchen. They had all made their way to the living, very slowly as they were talking and found themselves eavesdropping on people's conversations. Jisung wanted to say it was an invasion of privacy, but he found some gossip to juicy to stop him from doing so.

 

He reached the kitchen and decided to switch it up and have some vodka this time. Having tequila could get a little boring after a while, mixing things up a notch was far more interesting.

 

As he was looking through the cupboards, he didn't notice that a light-haired blond boy was walking towards him at a fast pace.

 

~

 

Chenle downed the rest of his cup and sighed, he really wasn't having fun anymore. The bliss of it all died down after five minutes. He drank a few cups of whatever the hell was in there and he had gotten bored of dancing with everyone else around him (he also didn't want to make a fool of himself). None of the fun games would be played until later in the night, where the majority of the people at the party would either be stoned or so drunk out of their minds that they could barely even speak. He wasn't so interested in getting anywhere near as drunk as that.

 

Chenle pondered on whether or not he should find his friends, but he also wanted to some alone time. Lately, it was suffocating to be around them. Jeno and Renjun were now a couple and Donghyuck and Mark were both pining after each other for god knows how long now. He was even 90% sure that Jaemin was madly in love with both Renjun and Jeno! Do you see why it was hard to be around them? Not by any means is Chenle jealous or envious of them, he thought he was far too young for love. In reality, it was because of how annoying it was for him to be the sixth wheel around them as they all basically flirted with each other.

 

When one boy approached him, looking drunk out of his mind, there was no way he even considered wanting to talk to him. He had no time for someone most likely shamelessly flirting with him, but it seemed that the guy wasn't going to walk away from him anytime soon.

 

"Hey," the boy said and came up close to Chenle's face, who simply took a step backwards and raised his eyebrow. "Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only ten that I see."

 

"I'm Chinese," Chenle deadpanned and went to take a sip of his drink before realising that he previous drank the whole thing.

 

The boy looked taken aback, but that certainly wasn't going to stop him. "My name is Minhyuk, what's yours?"

 

"Chenle," he answered, sounding disinterested. Minhyuk caught onto this and decided to up his game a little.

 

"Hey, I lost my number, can I have yours?" Minhyuk smirked.

 

"Oh, it seems that I've lost mine as well. Better go ask someone else, buddy," Chenle faked smiled and started to look around for his friends, in hopes that one of them would come save him from this dreadful situation.

 

"Fuck me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?"

 

Chenle's jaw dropped and he stumbled over his own two feet. "Okay, first of all, I am underage and I have no idea how old you are so that is absolutely fucking gross. Second of all, did you know at birds are descendants of theropods? In my eyes, they still exist."

 

"Smile if you want to kiss me," Chenle didn't bother to even crack the slightest grin after that.

 

It seemed however, Minhyuk wasn't taking failure today. He kept trying and trying, pick up line after pick up line. This boy just kept testing Chenle's patience. Usually, he would most likely withstand it, but the alcohol seemed to be affecting that. Curse his low alcohol tolerance.

 

"If I had to rate you on a scale of one to ten, I'd rate you as a nine because I'm the one you're missing."

 

"That means I'm a ten then because I already have a boyfriend he's the 'one' for me," Chenle blurted out and stomped his foot angrily.

 

"Y-you have a boyfriend?" Minhyuk gulped but not even a second later, his facial expressions softened. "You're just saying that to get me to stop."

 

"I'm not!" Chenle lied through his gritted teeth. "I'll even introduce you to him, once I find him through all these people."

 

"Go ahead then, introduce me to this boyfriend of yours," Minhyuk said and Chenle suddenly noticed that he didn't exactly seem so drunk anymore.

 

Chenle looked around the room with desperation. What was he going to do? He just lied about having a boyfriend with no alibi to back him up. He tried seeing if his friends were around again, knowing one of them would immediately act as his boyfriend, but he couldn't find them anywhere. That's when all of a sudden, his eyes landed at the kitchen, the bright blue hair blistering under the kitchen lights. The boy's soft features were hard to look away from. It was perfect. The only worry in his head was making sure that the guy played along.

 

"He's just over there," Chenle said and pointed over towards the kitchen. "I'll just go grab him and bring him over here."

 

"No, I'm coming with you to make sure you don't just run off," Minhyuk growled and lightly pushed the back of Chenle's back to make him start moving.

 

Chenle wasted no time and started to speed watch towards the blue-haired boy, in hopes of losing Minhyuk in the crowd so he wouldn't have to go through with this. He reached the boy and tapped on his shoulder. The blue-haired boy turned around and Chenle kissed his cheek with no hesitation and brought him into a tight embrace.

 

He could feel the boy's heart sped up, most likely from shock or fear of being hugged and kissed by a random person. Chenle whispered into his ear, "Please, play along," the sheer desperation in his voice was enough to make the blue-haired boy nod his head slightly. Not enough for Minhyuk to see, but enough for Chenle to know he was going along with the plan.

 

Chenle pulled back from the hug, "This is my boyfriend..." it quickly dawned on him that he had no clue what the boy's name actually was.

 

"Jisung, it's nice to meet you," the boy held out his hand and shook Minhyuk's own. Chenle couldn't be more thankful for Jisung covering for him. "Who are you?"

 

"I'm Minhyuk, I'm a friend of Chenle's," he responded and shoved his hands into his pockets awkwardly.

 

Jisung turned to the blond boy next to him. Chenle. It was a pretty name for a pretty boy. He shook his head and Chenle decided to speak up, "he's been trying to flirt with me. I said I had a boyfriend but he didn't seem to believe me."

 

Jisung bit his lip and decided to make the scene a little more believable. He wrapped his arm around Chenle's waist and curved his hand around the edge of his body, pushing him inwards to make the two closer. "So is that what you always do? Prey on people even after they tell you they're dating someone?" Jisung asked, suddenly feeling very overprotective.

 

"I-I think I'm gonna go now," Minhyuk cleared his throat and ran off.

 

Chenle burst out laughing and Jisung removed his arm from around him. "Ah, the look on his face was just priceless," Chenle pretended to wipe away a stray tear. He looked at Jisung and saw that he was just awkwardly stood there. "Hey, thank you for that, Jisung. He just wouldn't leave me alone so I took the last resort I had."

 

"It's fine!" Jisung assured him. "I would do it again if I have to, there are way too many of these creeps out here nowadays."

 

"I mean it, thank you," Chenle smiled. He was about to walk away until Jisung called him back over. "What is it?"

 

"How about we have some fun? We could drink, go on the dance floor and I could make sure that none of those douchebags bothers you again," Jisung offered.

 

Chenle laughed and grabbed Jisung's hand, "hell yeah, let's do it!"

 

Many people had overheard the little encounter they both had with Minhyuk. After hearing Chenle say 'this is my boyfriend' and hearing Jisung say his name, they didn't bother staying for the rest of the conversation and took things the wrong way. Little did they know, just because of one small moment, that they would become the talk of the campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I’m fifteen years old and I still don’t know how to use semi-colons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chenle walked down the hallway with a pair of black sunglasses on and an oversized hoodie. His hair was sticking out all over the place and his skin was so pale that you could probably place him next to a piece of paper and not be able to tell the difference. With his head hung low, he successfully managed to avoid all human contact. He knew people were giving him weird looks, staring at him with curious looks as he walked past them. He could only assume it was because of how _awful_ he looked at that moment. Suddenly, a locker beside him was slammed shut and Chenle let out a high pitched screech, famously known as 'the dolphin sound' by his friends. He rubbed his ear and groaned to himself, his hangover was absolutely terrible. When he woke up nearly crying because how the excruciating pain, Renjun turned around in his swivel chair, petting nothing but the air and laughed evilly.

 

But he guessed that the hangover was worth it, he had an amazing time last night. After that blue haired boy (what was his name? Jason? Jiji? Eh, it didn't really matter) managed to scare away that creep, they ended up having tons of fun. They downed a bunch of drinks together and decided to let loose on the dance floor. Chenle went to plenty of parties in his freshman year, but last night had definitely been one of the best nights of his life, all thanks to the blue-haired boy.

 

He wished he could just remember his name, he would love to get to know him a bit more and properly thank him for last night. Chenle just hoped that the boy had as much fun as he did.

 

Chenle entered his classroom after figuring out exactly where it was. He stiffened when all of the eyes in the room were directed at him, some pointing or even whispering to their friends. Chenle rolled his eyes, really not in the mood to make a snarky comment toward the class. Besides, it was the first day back! He couldn't make everyone think he was a mean, old bitch already (which he was actually far from, considering his friends called him a 'literal ball of sunshine').

 

He walked over to Jaemin and ignored the growing smirked on his face. Chenle threw his bag to the floor and rested his head on the table as the teacher seemed to be late for the lesson. It was quite typical for their college professor to be late to his own lessons last year, Chenle didn't expect anything less this year either. He made himself comfortable by taking his sunglasses off and pulling the hood of his jumper up, yanking the strings to make a little to no hole for his face and tying them around his head.

 

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Jaemin chuckled and sat up the desk of the table, his ass right next to Chenle's face. The younger grimaced and shoved Jaemin so hard that he ended up falling on the floor. He immediately got up and pointed accusingly at Chenle, "I do _not_ deserve this type of disrespect from my child!"

 

"I'm not your child, Renjun and Jeno claimed me first," Chenle mumbled and shut his eyes again, ready to fall asleep on the desk. "Although, I'm sure you'll become the third parent soon," he whispered to himself.

 

"What was that?" Jaemin asked and leaned down to Chenle's face to hear him better.

 

Chenle panicked and buried his heads in his arms instead, "nothing!" He replied in a cheerful tone.

 

"Better be nothing, brat," Jaemin pretended to sound annoyed. "Oh, so I found another child that I adopted last night..."

 

"I don't care," Chenle grumbled, but Jaemin ignored his protest and carried on.

 

"He has bright blue hair and he was so adorable!" now this is what grabbed Chenle's attention. He lifted his head and looked at Jaemin, who had his arms crossed over his chest and a frown, seeming upset or annoyed with the Chinese boy. "I know that you know Jisung. I can't believe I had to hear it from everyone else but you!"

 

Chenle's head shot up from the desk. _Jisung_! That was his name! God, how could he ever forget it? Let's just say, he's going to have it imprinted inside of his mind for a while now. But what in the world was Jaemin talking about? "Huh?" He said and undid the tied strings, pulling the hood down.

 

"You're dating Jisung and you didn't even tell your best friends!" Jaemin accused him.

 

"W-what?! I'm not dating him, he's just someone I met last night," Chenle assured his friend. "And if I ever did have a boyfriend, I would tell you, even if it was just a little crush on someone as well. It has a lot more to say than you do."

 

"Really, there's some scandalous photos of you two together last night. And, someone recorded the argument he had with that Minhyuk guy, it was so heartwarming!" Jaemin cooed as he showed Chenle the pictures on his phone. His eyes widened in shock once he saw pictures of him and Jisung looking to cosy together, no wonder Jaemin thought they were together. "And what are you on about?"

 

"You know what the hell I'm on about! You think I don't see those lingering looks you give Renjun and Jeno? At first, I thought it was because you wanted to be with Jeno but then you looked at Renjun the exact same way. That's when I came to the conclusion that you in fact, like them both," Chenle explained.

 

He could see Jaemin gulp and sweat balls forming on his forehead. Jaemin laughed awkwardly, "what? Why would I set my two best friends together if I was in love with them both?"

 

"Because you care more about their happiness than your own."

 

Jaemin stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up again. "We'll talk about this situation later, okay? I promise to tell you everything, deal?" Chenle nodded. "Good, and now you have to tell me about you and Jisung. Every little detail."

 

"Look there's nothing to tell, he's not my boyfriend," Chenle defended himself.

 

"You can't convince me, Chenle. And if you can't convince me, then you certainly cannot convince them," Jaemin nodded his head towards the people behind them, the rest of the class.

 

Chenle focused on listening to the conversations happening in class and was shocked to hear some of the things they were saying. "Chenle is finally in a relationship! He and his boyfriend were so cute together last night. They just kept dancing and dancing-"

 

"Never thought Chenle had time for relationships if I'm honest. Every time someone decided to ask him out, he would always say no. Maybe it was because he was with Jisung-"

 

"I was there when it _all_ went down! It was like Jisung was Chenle's knight in shining armour!"

 

"Shit," Chenle muttered to himself and snapped his head around to look at Jaemin. "Uh, yeah, he's my boyfriend. I'm sorry I tried to lie, I wanted to tell you guys when he was comfortable with people knowing," why did he say that? He literally could've just explained the situation to his friend, but no, he let the embarrassment of admitting that he lied about having a boyfriend at the party overtake him and force him to lie.

 

"Hah!" Jaemin fist pumped the air. "Come on, you gotta tell me all about you-"

 

The door burst open and the teacher came running in, looking exhausted. Chenle assumes that he woke up late from the hair sticking up in various places, tie basically undone and his shirt was all creased. "I'm so sorry, class! Now, let's get started."

 

"Saved by the teacher," Chenle huffed to him self.

 

~

 

Jisung walked into his dance class and looked around, he knew absolutely _no one_. Maybe he should’ve tried looking for some other dance majors at the party. Yesterday was supposed to be the night he talked to a few people, but he only ended up talking to Donghyuck's friend and Chenle. He smiled at the memory of Chenle, they had so much fun last night. He really hoped that he would get to see him again, even if it's just a short conversation.

 

A boy with brown hair walked up to Jisung and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, my name is Lee Chan. You look a little lost, you okay?"

 

"Oh no, I'm not lost, I'm definitely in the right class," Jisung chuckled nervously.

 

"I know you're in the right class," Chan said. "I saw you at the party yesterday dancing to Exo with Zhong Chenle. You were amazing by the way."

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Jisung admitted sheepishly.

 

"It's okay, I was with my friends in the corner anyway. I didn't want to be surrounded by the bunch of drunks at the party," Chan assured him.

 

"Oh, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Park Jisung," he smiled and shook Chan's outstretched hand.

 

"Don't worry, I already knew that."

 

Jisung titled his head in confusion, "wait, how did you know?"

 

"Everyone knows who you are now! Considering it was revealed that you're dating Chenle, basically, everyone at that party decided to spread the information."

 

"What?" Jisung exclaimed. "Excuse me? I'm his boyfriend?"

 

"Um, yeah," Chan looked weirded out. "There's even a video and all of Chenle telling Minhyuk that you're his boyfriend. Look, there are some photos too!"

 

Jisung took Chan's phone and looked at the photos and video. Sure enough, there was the video of them when Jisung shouted at Minhyuk and then even a zoomed in photo on Chenle's waist, where his hand was resting on it. Fuck. How the hell could he explain a situation like this to anyone? One photo, in particular, caught his attention, something that he didn't even recall happening. The two's foreheads were pressed together, with their hand intertwined and their bodies close together. His only excuse for that was 1) he was waaaay to drunk last night and 2) from everyone else seems to be in the same position, a slow song must've ended up coming on.

 

"People have got the wrong-"

 

Jisung was interrupted by the teacher, calling them all to the front so they could begin their stretching. Chan dragged him over to the other side of the room and he didn't even bother protesting, already accepting defeat.

 

~

 

The bell went to signal the end of class and Chenle ran as fast as he could out of the room before Jaemin could even realise he was gone. He ran out and decided to look for Jisung, thinking of what he could say to apologise to him for dragging him into this situation.

 

He didn't even know where to begin to look for Jisung. Chenle didn't bother asking him any personal information yesterday, which he was really regretting at this moment in time. So he decided to go with the only solution he could think of and that was asking basically everyone that walked past him if they knew where Jisung was.

 

"I'm sorry but have you seen a freshman with bright blue hair, the name is Jisung and is very lanky?" Chenle asked and put his hand in the air to show how tall Jisung was. Okay, maybe he was over exaggerating with how tall he was, but Chenle was freaking out too much to even care at that moment in time.

 

"Oh, your boyfriend, right?" The boy said. "Couldn't you just message him and ask him where he is?"

 

"Never mind about that, do you know where he is?" Chenle questioned, clearly getting annoyed now at the boy not answering his question. He was usually so cheery, but he was in such a rush that he just needed to get this over and done with.

 

The boy shrugged, "no idea, man."

 

"Ugh, this school is usually," he muttered and stormed off.

 

He walked around the hallways and tried to find him but had no luck. Just as he was about to give up, Chenle bumped into someone and ended up falling on the floor. He looked up and get ready to yell at them for not looking where they were going (when Chenle was the one most likely in the wrong, his temper was just getting the best of him at that moment), he noticed the familiar mass of blue hair. Chenle gasped and shouted 'yes!'.

 

"Chenle, I need to talk to you," Jisung said in a serious tone.

 

"You're in luck then because I need to talk to you too," Chenle said. He looked around the hallway and saw people cooing at them and taking their phones out. "Just not here..." he worried as the flashes on people's phones went off.

 

"Damn, it's like you're famous," Jisung muttered.

 

"I don't want to sound big-headed but I'm kind of popular around here and people just love to know the gossip. Now come on, I know where we can talk."

 

Jisung let himself get dragged away by Chenle, just like he previously did with Chan. They ran around the corner to make sure no one would see where they are going and entered a room, which just so happened to be the janitors closet. Chenle turned the light on and was surprised by how much room there was.

 

"Okay, before you say anything, I'm sorry that you got dragged into all of this," Chenle apologised, looking guilty for making the freshman's first day already starting out with him being the talk of the college. "I guess some people overheard the thing with Minhyuk yesterday and decided to not even bother to listen when Minhyuk left. They ended up posting the video on social media and took pictures of us while we were having fun."

 

"I kinda gathered that," Jisung admitted and leaned against the wall of the closet. "Chan told me about it this morning."

 

"I only found out because of my friend, Jaemin."

 

"Jaemin?" Jisung asked, sounding surprised. "You know Jaemin?"

 

"Um, yeah, he's one of my best friends," Chenle sounded confused.

 

"I met him and his friend yesterday because my roommate Donghyuck introduced me to them."

 

"Oh, what a fucking coincidence," Chenle groaned and buried his head in his hands, rubbing them up and down his face in frustration. "Fuck, shit!"

 

"What're we going to do?" Jisung questioned.

 

"Well, you see..." Chenle's voice trailed off until Jisung raised his eyebrow at him. He sighed, "Jaemin kept asking me about it and I kinda said that you were my boyfriend, but only because he just kept nagging and nagging. Annnnd that the rest of the class was talking about it too. Oh and because I didn't want to face the embarrassment of people finding out that I lied," Chenle rambled on. "I just don't know what to do now."

 

Jisung pondered for a moment before saying, "I do."

 

"You do?" Chenle asked, shocked.

 

"I do," he nodded. "We act like a couple."

 

"What?"

 

"Look, the whole school thinks that we're together as it is, including yours and my soon-to-be friends. How are you meant to explain to everyone that you lied? We can play along with the act for like... a month? After that, we can say that we just didn't work out and that it was a mutual decision, then was decided to stay friends!" Jisung explained.

 

Chenle bit his lip, "do you think it would even work?"

 

"If it managed to work yesterday and convince the whole school we're dating, I'm sure we can do it again," Jisung said.

 

He considered the pros and cons of the situation. Was it worth it? Possibly, he would have a good friendship with Jisung and he wouldn't have to admit that he lied.

 

 

"Then let's do it. Let's go out of this closet, holding hands and smiling!" Chenle lifted his hand for a high-five, which Jisung didn't hesitate to return.

 

"Let's do it."

 

They intertwined their hands and opened the door, walking out and seeing everyone surrounding them. Damn, how did they manage to find them?

 

Jisung started lightly giggling to himself and tried to stifle his laugh. Chenle raised his eyebrow, "what is it?"

 

"I guess you can say, we just came out the closet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awh you’re all such kind people! Thank you for commenting, reading and giving a kudos :) ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I posted this on ao3 so I apologise for taking so long to publish this, legit I have up until chapter 19 ready but I just haven’t published them kefkkfdk 
> 
> Also I promise that the chapters get longer the more into the fanfic it goes

"Got any twos?" Donghyuck asked and glare at Jeno, who had a bunch of cards, perfectly sprawled out between his two hands. Jeno looked them over before smirking in satisfaction.

 

"Go fish, asshole," Jeno responded and laughed when Donghyuck had angrily taken another card from the deck in between them. Originally, him, Donghyuck, Renjun and Mark were playing go fish, but the other two had eventually run out of cards and were now waiting for them to finish.

 

"Guys, we've been playing for two hours already. Why don't you just play rock paper scissors to decide who wins?" Mark suggested quite loudly to catch the attention of the two who were glaring at each other. However, he yelled it right next to Renjun's ear (who was actually on the verge of falling asleep any moment ), causing him to gasp as he jumped up in the air.

 

"No!" Donghyuck protested and ignored Renjun, who was now cursing Mark under his breath.

 

Jeno considered it for a moment but then shook his head. "How is that fair? It's all about fighting it out until one of us have no cards let and that one of us is gonna be Donghyuck."

 

"Please, just stop already. I'm so tired and I just wanna sleep but you're making us watch you play _this_ ," Renjun groaned and sat down comfortably again.

 

Jeno and Donghyuck went back to playing the game and the other two boys huffed after realising they had been defeated. "Dongsookie~" Jeno sang. "I know what cards you have."

 

"What?" Donghyuck muttered and looked at the three cards he had left, all the same number. To say he was anxious was an understatement, there was no way in hell he could lose against Jeno tonight. They had made a bet that he really didn't want to lose to. "There's no way in hell you know what my cards are!"

 

"Oh, don't underestimate me, Donghyuck. You can only ask for a number if you have one of the cards and you asked for two. When it picked out that card from the pile, you all of a suddenly looked nervous. So I'm going to ask you this with confidence and pride..." Jeno explained and rubbed his hands together evilly after placing his own cards on his lap. "Donghyuck, do you have any twos?"

 

"Guess what, you circumcised penis," Donghyuck insulted. "You can only ask for cards you've got. Go. Fish," he smirked and watched the colour drain from Jeno's face.

 

"But- no! I don't accept this!" Jeno protested.

 

"That's the rules, buddy. Now, pick a card so I can carry on," Donghyuck instructed. Jeno picked it up lazily and hunched over, wishing he would get a two so he could beat Donghyuck. The boy saw something in the corner of his eye, Mark holding up a few fingers. He tried to make it seem like he wasn't looking and was successful in doing so, he ended up seeing five fingers.

 

"You ready?"

 

"Of course I am!" Donghyuck exclaimed. "Got any fives?"

 

"Ah, for fuck's sake!" Jeno screamed as he threw the cards down on the table in defeat. Donghyuck had won thanks to the help from Mark, now Jeno had to go through with the punishment. "Donghyuck, I don't think my punishment is appropriate-" Jeno was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and slamming shut.

 

"Guys! You'll never guess what Chenle just admitted to me," Jaemin shouted as he ran across the room to go to the others.

 

"You can tell us in a moment," Mark said. "For now, Jeno has to go through with his punishment."

 

"What?" Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows as Jeno stood up in front of him. The boy leaned forward and planted a kiss at the corner of Jaemin's mouth, backing away with a blush creeping onto his cheeks and turning away as if it didn't happen. Jaemin brought his sweater paw up to his mouth and covered it to stop him from screaming. He looked at Renjun and saw that the boy had nothing but a bright smile on his face.

 

_Oh no, oh god no! What did Jeno do? Now Renjun probably hates me. No, I can't have him hating me for this, I can't-_

 

_Stop with the overreacting!_

 

"Awh, come here, Jaemin," Renjun cooed and outstretched his arms to urge Jaemin to go to him. He pursed his lips together and scuffed across the floor and over to Renjun. The elder took him into his arms and rested his chin on top of Jaemin's head. "You're so cute~"

 

"Okay, how about we just let Jaemin continue his story?"

 

Jaemin was snapped out of his fantasising daze and it only just dawned on him that he was just nearly kissed by Jeno and now being cuddle by Renjun. When did he ever get so lucky? "Right! Okay, so you know the Jisung we met last night? Turns out, he and Chenle are dating."

 

Gasps were heard throughout the room and it all broke out into chaos. Donghyuck flipped over the monopoly box that they planned on playing, later on, sending all the bits and pieces everywhere. Mark stomped his foot childishly and started sulking.

 

"How could Chenle have a boyfriend and not tell us?" Donghyuck yelled.

 

"And you'll never believe this," Jaemin said, grabbing all of their attention and silencing them. "The whole school knew before we did!"

 

Everyone started freaking out again, screaming curses and insults towards Chenle. They could understand Jisung not saying anything considering they had only just met and he didn't know that they were Chenle's friends. Some may say that they were overreacting, but that's just who they were.

 

The door to the dorm opened and in came a rather frightened Chenle and a confused Jisung. They came in hand in hand with worried expressions on their faces. The boys quieted down and Chenle guessed what had happened.

 

"Did Donghyuck lose at monopoly again?" Chenle asked innocently.

 

Jeno rubbed his temples. "You have some explaining to do."

 

"Sit your asses down, I think we need to have a talk misters," Donghyuck said and made room on the sofa for them to sit. The two boys looked at each other before moving to sit down on the sofa, departing their hands as they did so. Jisung shifted uncomfortably under the eyes of the five other boys. He had only interacted with them one time at the party (minus Donghyuck) so he wasn't sure how to feel about them wanting to know "personal information."

 

"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions-" Chenle tried to talk but was interrupted by Mark with a finger to the younger's lips. Chenle stares down at the finger with disgust written on his face and swatted the hand away. "Next time, just shush me so I don't need to have you touching me."

 

"Don't be so dramatic!" Mark exclaimed. "But yes, we do have a lot of questions, so you better be prepared to answer all of them."

 

Chenle looked over at Renjun, who still had a slightly blushing Jaemin wrapped tightly in his arms. "I think I got a lot of questions too," he muttered to himself quietly, in hopes of the other boys not hearing him. However, Donghyuck and Jeno seemed to notice and turned around to look at them. Instead of seeing a jealous scowl on Jeno's face, like he had expected, there was a look of adoration on his face.

 

_Um, what?_

 

"Anyway," Jeno clapped his hand loudly, grabbing their attention and smirking evilly at the 'couple' on the sofa. "Let's get started, you little shits. Time to interrogate you."

 

"Except you, Jisung. You're a little sweetheart and I love you. You didn't do anything so really it's only Chenle that's being interrogated here," Renjun put his hand on Jisung's shoulder to assure him it was okay.

 

"So, Chenle," Donghyuck said and crouched down in front of him. "How did you two meet?"

 

_Shit_.

 

Panic spread through his body and he looked over at Jisung with desperation written all over his face. Jisung couldn't help but be reminded of the previous night at the party, where Chenle needed his help before. And because of the look, he decided to get involved and quickly help out.

 

"High School sweethearts!" Jisung quickly answered in a rushed tone, thinking of a story to cover for their asses.

 

"Yeah!" Chenle agreed, silencing thanking Jisung by intertwining their hands. "This loser use to have a crush on me back in High School, was practically obsessed with me, weren't you baby?" Chenle cooed to try and sell the story. He watched as the boys awed and Jisung's face went bright red.

 

"R-right," Jisung nodded and glared at Chenle for making him sound like a stalker of his. Oh, two can play that game. "Yeah, it's true, but Chenle was the exact same back then," he smiled and watched as Chenle's facial expression dropped. "Because of my excelling grades, I went up a year and was in quite a few of Chenle's classes. In all of those, he did whatever he could to just sit by me. When the teacher assigned a project, Chenle turned around and immediately asked to be my partner," the part about his grades were actually true, so it wasn't like he was telling a complete lie.

 

Chenle had fire in his eyes and turned to face Jisung properly. "Aha, I asked you because you didn't know anyone else in the class! Anyways, we got to know each other and I found out about Jisung's huge ass crush on me, lucky for him I returned the feelings and gave him a chance. Since then, we've been dating."

 

Jisung nodded in agreement and turned to look at the boys again, who was engrossed in the story they were telling. Mark bit his lip, "Okay, how long ago was that then?"

 

Chenle pursed his lips together before answering, "a year and a half ago."

 

Jeno gasped, "a year and a half?" Jisung nodded to confirm.

 

"Who asked who?" Renjun asked and rested his head in the palm of his hands. "Like, either on a date or to become official."

 

"Jisung, both times!" Chenle answered before Jisung could even attempt to open his mouth. "It was sooo cute~ he was all shy and stuttering, I said yes before he could even finish his sentence."

 

"Proves how eager you were then, doesn't it?" Jisung retorted.

 

"Yep," Chenle rolled his tongue against the roof of his mouth out of annoyance. "I guess it does."

 

"One question," Jaemin said and untangled himself from Renjun's limbs. "Why did you not tell us, Chenle? Jisung only met us last night so I wouldn't expect him to tell us."

 

Now, this is where he was going to mess up. This time around, he couldn't have Jisung's help and he needed to act quickly.

 

"I didn't think it mattered! Before I came to college, Jisung told me that he was going to go to another University, so I didn't bother telling anyone. Last night, he surprised me at the party and told me he would be joining us. I planned to tell you today, which is why we were here, but it seems Jaemin beat us to it," Chenle explained. "I'm sorry that I never told you."

 

"Okay, one last question, what school did you guys go to?" Donghyuck asked.

 

"Seoul Culture High School," Jisung said.

 

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a date to go to," Chenle informed them and grabbed Jisung's hand. The boys waved them goodbye with suspicious looks on their faces.

 

~

 

"Do you think they knew we were lying?" Jisung asked and took a sip of his drink. They were currently sat down in the café which was opposite the college campus. After they had left Mark and Renjun's dorm room, they started freaking out and sprinted all the way to the café, in desperate need of something to calm them down.

 

Chenle shrugged, "I hope not. I thought our story was convincing enough," he said.

 

"Yeah, we were quite quick with the answers, but I think we need to go into more depth with it. What if someone asks us another question that we're not ready for?" Jisung asked rhetorically and Chenle shrugged his shoulders. "Let's work on it then."

 

"Okay, so we met in school and you were obsessed with me-"

 

Jisung interrupted him, "you make me seem like some type of stalker if you start like that!" He protested.

 

"Fine, fine, we can start it off by saying that when you first saw me, you felt something, okay? And then we were in the same classes and paired up on a project," Chenle said simply.

 

"But what if they ask what the project was?"

 

"History project. We had to talk about the town's history and we decided to focus on murders, all good?" Jisung nodded. "Okay, so we both eventually fell in love with each after spending countless of days together. You asked me out on a date and two weeks after that, we became official."

 

"Right! I asked you out on a date by asking if you wanted to have a stroll around the park, go to a restaurant and watch a film."

 

Chenle eagerly nodded, "but the date didn't go well. The stroll was ruined by rain, the restaurant was closed so we had to go to McDonalds and the movie was sold out. So in the end, we played in the park while it was raining!"

 

"Perfect!" Jisung practically shrieked, earning glares from everyone around him. "That was when we had our first kiss, me upside down on the monkey bars. It was like the Spider-Man iconic kiss."

 

"But how did you ask me to be your boyfriend?"

 

"I serenaded you with the song 'Can't Help Falling in Love With You' by Elvis Presley while we were in the school cafeteria," Jisung said.

 

"This is amazing," Chenle gushed. "I think we got most of the story."

 

"Have we met each other's parents?" Jisung asked.

 

"You didn't tell yours because you were scared of how your parents would react," Chenle responded.

 

"So, that's it? We keep this up for one more month and it's done."

 

Chenle nodded, "and we can just act like friends again after that."

 

Just as Jisung was about to say something else, he heard the sound of someone taking a picture. He turned and saw a group of girls giggling to themselves and smiling at the 'couple'. Chenle acted quickly and held hands with Jisung. It felt foreign to him. But he kind of liked it. He liked the feeling of having someone else's hand in his.

 

And he just had to remind himself, that it was only a month long and that he shouldn't be relishing at the moment. Just one more month and the feeling will be gone.

 

One more month and they can go back to how they were at the party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a little get together and sent the two youngest to go and collect their pizza.

"Oh, that fucking asshole. I'm gonna kill Donghyuck," Chenle grumbled to himself as he climbed inside of the car and slammed the door shut. Jisung, who had been looking at his phone since Chenle left, jumped in fright and let his phone fall to the floor. The elder fished his phone out of his jeans and scrolled through his contacts. 

 

Jisung furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, "what's wrong? Where're the pizzas?" He asked and picked his phone up from the car floor. "Wait, what did Donghyuck do this time?" Donghyuck doing something stupid was quite the regular occurrence, most days annoying, upsetting or angering his peers. Mark was always the one that had to protect him from other people's wrath.

 

"Oh, you'll see now," Chenle spoke through gritted and pressed the call button. He impatiently waited and tapped his foot on the ground, strumming his fingers on the dashboard of the car. Once Donghyuck answered, he put the phone on speaker and placed it in the cup holder. "Donghyuck, y-you spacko!"

 

" _I'm a what_?" Donghyuck laughed loudly at the poor attempt at insulting him. In the background, he could hear Jaemin say 'a wizard and a thumping good one' with Renjun and Jeno crying of laughter.

 

Chenle clenched his teeth so hard that he thought they would break any second, but a hand on his arm was rubbing up and down, soothingly him. He took a deep breath before replying, "You're an actual idiot, I can't believe you would do this. I specifically told you to do it before we left!"

 

Donghyuck scoffed over the phone out of confusion, " _I don't understand! What did I do this time_?"

 

"You forgot to order the goddamn pizza! How could you forget to order the food ready for collection?" Chenle shouted into the speaker after picking it up and placing it right in front of his mouth.

 

The elder let out a screeched and from what Jisung could guess, he ended up moving the phone away from his ear to make sure it didn't end up bleeding. " _Oh shit, that's what I forgot to do. Should I order it now_?"

 

"I-what? No! I've already ordered it now, but it's gonna take thirty minutes," Chenle said and he could be heard Donghyuck groan in disappointment. "Why are you groaning? It's your fault that we have to wait even longer!"

 

" _Well, you're the one who has to wait now. Hurry up though or we will start Avengers without you,_ " and with that, Donghyuck hung up the phone without letting either one of the two angered boys reply.

 

"Great," Chenle mumbled and kicked his feet up onto the dashboard, putting his seat and closing his eyes. "Now we're stuck here for thirty minutes without anything to do."

 

"Well," Jisung bit his lip, thinking of something that they could do to pass time. "How about we get to know each other a little better? I barely know anything about you, not even your last name."

 

"Zhong Chenle," he responded. "My name is Zhong Chenle."

 

"Park Jisung," the blue-haired boy smiled and outstretched his hand, to which Chenle accept and shook it firmly.

 

"Jisung Pwark," Chenle teased and smiled once he saw the younger's glare cast upon him. "Anyway, if we wanna get to know each other more then let's play twenty questions. It's a perfect pass time and it helps up to get closer, whether as a 'couple' or as a friend."

 

"Great," Jisung clapped his hands. "I'll let you start then."

 

"Hmm," Chenle tapped his chin, thinking of what to ask. What does he really want to know about Jisung? He hasn't actually thought about this before, but something finally came to mind. "What is your favourite colour?"

 

Jisung chuckled, "starting simple I see. My favourite colour is blue if you couldn't tell," he answers and pointed at the mass of blue hair on his head. "Okay, what's yours?"

 

"Purple! Back in freshman year, I had bright purple hair. Just before I came back as a sophomore though, I dyed it blond," Chenle turned to his side and looked at Jisung's hair. He reached his hand out and touched it, threading his hand through a few of the strands. Jisung looked at him and shook it off, letting him do what he wants. "Has anyone ever told you that it's so bright? It's brighter than my future."

 

"I hope you know that Donghyuck said exactly the same as you just did," Jisung said.

 

Chenle grimaced and took his hand away, "I retract my previous statement," Jisung snorted loudly and covered his mouth, conscious of the way he looked when he was laughing. "You should let me dye your hair sometime, you could go blond like me! A little bit of a lighter shade so it doesn't look like you're copying me though. You could look so hot- not that you're not hot now! I think you're really attractive," Chenle stopped himself when he saw that Jisung was turning bright red and laughing to the point where he could barely breathe. "You get my point," he mumbled.

 

"Okay, I'll let you dye it sometime then. If you think blond will match me then, of course, you can dye it that colour. Also, thank you for complimenting me," Jisung winked.

 

"Next question!" Chenle exclaimed to hide the fact that he was feeling very flustered right now. "When is your birthday?"

 

"5th of February 2002", Jisung responded. "What about you?"

 

"22nd of November 2001," Chenle said. "What do you do in your spare time?"

 

"I like to dance or listen to music. Creating choreography to my favourite songs is really fun or even just learning the dance," Jisung puffed his cheeks out and poked them back and forth, Chenle's eyes widened once he realised what it was from.

 

"Exo's overdose? You like Exo?" Chenle asked with eagerness in his voice.

 

Jisung nodded, "of course! Jongin was the whole reason I decided to take up dancing in the first place."

 

"Ah, my favourite is Yixing. He's the Chinese prince," Chenle said. "Do you always learn their dances?"

 

"A few of them, I learn quite a lot of songs from other groups as well. I'm really into powerful dances, I do cute stuff as well but my style is more out there," Jisung explained.

 

"Oh my god, what cutesy dances do you know?" Chenle questioned.

 

"I know TT by Twice and Wee Woo by Pristin. Actually, now that I think of it, I know quite a few cutesy dances."

 

"Dude, you gotta show me them some time," Chenle was in awe, he had heard Donghyuck gushing to Jaemin the other day that he saw Jisung dancing and his good the younger really was. He would also love to see the usual 'hot' boy ac all adorable. "Okay, we're getting sidetracked, it's your turn to ask me."

 

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

 

"I swear you're just asking everything I ask, get your own questions!" Chenle laughed. "Okay, I like playing the piano and practising my singing. I plan on being in the school musical this year with Jeno and Donghyuck."

 

"Really?" Jisung asked, surprised. "Didn't see you as the type to wanna do acting."

 

He shrugged his shoulders, "it's mostly just for the singing. My acting ain't the best but it could be a lot worse. Last year, someone came into the auditions and recited a Shakespeare play instead of reading from the script and singing."

 

Jisung laughed, causing Chenle to join him. Once again, he noticed that the younger was covering his mouth with his hands as soon as he had started laughing. "Who was that?"

 

Chenle smirked, "Donghyuck."

 

"What?" Jisung gasped. "I thought he was good at singing and acting though?"

 

"He is," Chenle said. "But he had blanked on the script and song he was supposed to sing. All that came to mind was scenes from Romeo and Juliet that he memorised back in high school. It was so funny, lucky for him, they ended up giving him a second chance out of pity."

 

"I wish I could've seen that," Jisung shook his head in disappointment.

 

"Apparently he did it when he was a freshman too, you may have a chance to see it," Chenle said. "Okay, so this question may seem a little personal, but why do you cover your mouth when you laugh? I understand if you don't wanna answer though."

 

"It's okay!" Jisung assured him. "When I was in high school, my first boyfriend told me that I looked really ugly when I smiled and laughed. He told me to start hiding it so I guess after a while, the habit caught on and I haven't really attempted to stop it," Jisung shrugged his shoulders. "People have asked about it before but I didn't think anyone had really noticed."

 

"What?" Chenle exclaimed and shot up from his seat. "In no way do you look ugly when you smile or laugh, this ex of yours needs to get some fucking glasses or have his eyes fixed. He's such a douchebag and I've never even met the guy," Jisung laughed and went to cover his mouth again before Chenle reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from doing so. "Don't hide it anymore, you look perfectly fine. No one is gonna judge you for it, okay?" All the younger could do was nod.

 

"Thank you," Jisung whispered and tears were welling up in his eyes. Every time he had told someone he covered his mouth, they simply shrugged their shoulders or replied with an 'okay' before carrying on with what they were doing. What Chenle had just said to him was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever told him and there was no chance in hell he was ever going to forget it. "Let's move on before I start crying tears of joy."

 

"Who's turn was it?"

 

"Mine," Jisung sniffled a little. "What's the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you?" He asked with a smirk.

 

Chenle grimaced, "Anyway I can pass the question?"

 

"Nope," Jisung said, popping the 'p'.

 

He sighed and buried his face in his hands, "it was when I was graduating high school. The robes were from my brother Sicheng, he's quite tall so they didn't fit me properly at the time."

 

"Oh no," Jisung pulled a face.

 

"I was called up to do a speech to the rest of my year group and their parents. As I was walking up the stairs, I ended up tripping on the robe and falling up the stairs. I went crashing to the floor and scratched my chin badly, the scar is still there," he lifted his head up to show Jisung the scar. The younger burst out laughing and held his stomach as it started to hurt. He went to lift his hand up but immediately stopped himself, making Chenle smile. Jisung wiped away a stray tear before Chenle could talk again, "it went viral on YouTube because Sicheng just decided to film my speech but ended up catching my tragic moment instead."

 

"Hey, can I have your brother's number?" He asked innocently and Chenle smacked his arm. "I'm kidding!" He lifted his arm in surrender. "Although, I can probably find it later."

 

"Please don't," Chenle groaned.

 

"I'll think about it," Jisung stuck his tongue out. "Also, I think you should go check to see if the pizza and all is ready, it's been thirty minutes."

 

Chenle turned to look at the clock on his phone and he was shocked to see that it, in fact, had been thirty minutes. "Guess it has been. We're not finished here, I will find out your most embarrassing moment. All of your deepest, darkest secrets will be revealed to me," he said in a 'threatening' tone.

 

"I'd like to see you try," Jisung laughed evilly.

 

"Bet," Chenle spat and climbed out of the car. He slammed the door shut and stuck his middle finger up to Jisung when he saw the younger grab his phone, most likely trying to find the video of Chenle falling on YouTube.

 

He smiled regardless, enjoying the small amount of time they spent together. He could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try and start updating this more often,,, it’s very easy to forget its here. On wattpad a lot of them just remind me to update so aha


	6. Chapter 6

Jisung was in the school dance studio, his back leaning against the steamed mirror. His breaths were loud and long after dancing for hours on end, only having a rest thrice. Sweat dripped from his face and soaked his clothes, clinging to him uncomfortably. He downed the only water bottle he had left and was still feeling dehydrated. He cursed to his past self for not bringing more than three bottles. The music was still playing in the background, but the sound of his breathing was filling his ears, blocking out the melody. It had been a few hours since he had started dancing at 5 am, he wasn't exactly sure of the time. He checked his phone and huffed in surprise once he saw that it was now 2 pm. Jisung had procrastinated on this piece for his dance class and was currently freaking out because it was due tomorrow, and he only had a little bit done, to begin with. He was now happy to say though that the piece was finished, even if it wasn't as good as he had originally hoped for. Guess he would just need to be a little bit more prepared in the future.

 

The door to the studio opened and in came Chenle with a sheepish look on his face. He hands were behind his back as he walked towards the younger boy on the floor, clearly hiding something. "Hey," Chenle smiles and sat down on the floor next to Jisung, hearing a paper-like crunch as he made contact with the floor.

 

"Hey," Jisung huffed and sprawled his legs out on the floor comfortably. He ran a hand through his bright blue hair and grimaced when he could feel how greasy it was. "What're you doing here?"

 

"Well," he started off. "I came by your dorm room to see you and Donghyuck said that you left a note, saying you'll be here. What time did you come here?" Chenle asked, concern lacing his words as he spoke. It was clear that he was trying not to come across as worried, although it was obvious to Jisung that he was. Since that night where they had to collect the pizza (otherwise Donghyuck would've had a hissy fit) two weeks ago, they decided to get to know each other better because of the amount of time they were gonna have to spend with one another. It was better that they were closer now because they were able to make their act more believable! They spent more time together and even acted all 'cutesy' in front of their friends because they were now comfortable with each other.

 

When Jisung first suggested the idea of them pretending to date, he was sure he was going to regret it. He thought that the boys would toss him away or treat him differently once they were done, that it would be awkward to be around Chenle and his friends and that once they were done with their 'relationship', Jisung was going to have to find new friends. However, he is almost certain now though that they had accepted him and wouldn't turn him away even though they were Chenle's friends first. Luckily enough in their case as well, it was only two more weeks until this whole act was over with and they could still be friends after it.

 

"5 am," he muttered under his breath and then scratched the back of his neck. "Needed to get this done," Jisung said and threw his head back against the mirror, groaning when the pain surged through his head.

 

"Get what done?" Chenle raised his eyebrow and smirked in amusement, already knowing the answer. The two were similar when it came to working or studying, they left things until last minute. Chenle had pulled an all-nighter on Friday, only consuming crisps and pure black coffee to ensure that he had enough energy to finish his music piece. All day yesterday, Jisung forced him to catch up on his sleep, which he was quite thankful for.

 

Jisung sighed, "I left my dance until last minute, it's due tomorrow and I had basically nothing down. So, I woke up early, created a dance and now I'm finally done!"

 

"How many breaks did you have?"

 

The younger grimaced, "two? Three? I'm not sure."

 

Chenle gasped, "two? Only two?" He exclaimed and smacked Jisung upside the head.

 

"Ow!" Jisung rubbed his head, "What was that for?"

 

"For being a dumbass!" Chenle pointed a finger directly at Jisung's face as he scolded him. "Have you at least had something to eat or drink?"

 

"Three bottles of water," he answered.

 

Chenle sighed loudly and rubbed his temple, "did you have breakfast this morning?"

 

"Nope," he answered, popping the 'p'.

 

"Just fucking take the food then," Chenle huffed and pulled out the McDonalds food from behind his back. There were two large sprites, two medium chips and a box of twenty chicken nuggets. Jisung's eyes lit up at the sight and he could've sworn that he started drooling. He looked at Chenle for permission to dig in and fist pumped the air when the elder boy nodded. "I would've gotten more if I knew you hadn't eaten yet."

 

"Thank you, Lele," Jisung sat up from the mirror, leaning over to Chenle to give him a hug. Chenle was surprised at the sudden skin-ship, but nonetheless, he immediately returned it with a bright wide smile on his face. However, Jisung’s skin was rather sticky and gross from the sweat dripping from his body, he grimaced but he didn’t care, not when _Park Jisung_ was actually hugging him. 

 

"Wow, maybe I should buy you food more often if it means getting a hug," Chenle said and squeezed Jisung to the point where the younger boy couldn't breathe.

 

"Uh, Lele?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I c-can't breathe," Jisung choked out and Chenle let out an embarrassed 'oh', letting go of him. The younger's cheeks were slightly pink and he was eyeing the food. "Go on, I already said you could have it."

 

Jisung raised his eyebrow, "aren't you gonna have any?"

 

He shook his head, "Nah, you haven't eaten yet so you need it more."

 

"And when did _you_ last eat?" Jisung raised his eyebrow and smirked, thinking he was winning in this situation.

 

However, Chenle smirked right back, "this morning, I had six pancakes to myself. You wanna know why? Because I like my food and making sure my health is okay," he spat playfully. "Now, eat!"

 

"Come on, just eat it with me! If we're still hungry, then we can easily just go to McDonald's. I've finished the dance now, I've just gotta run through it one more time and then that's it," Jisung said. "Actually, maybe I should run through it now-" He was in the middle of getting up from the floor when Chenle grabbed his wrist and yanked his body back down to the floor, making him land with an 'oof'.

 

"No!" Chenle interrupted. "Look, eat the food first and then go through it. I'd rather you eat now rather than wait any longer."

 

"Hmm," Jisung tapped his chin thoughtfully, "only if you eat it with me."

 

"Didn't you just hear me? I had a _very_ big breakfast, Ji."

 

"Guess I'll just practice."

 

"Fine! Gimme the goddamn food," Chenle sighed in defeat and reached his arm out for the fries and drink, saving the nuggets until later.

 

Jisung stuck his tongue out to mock the elder and practically tore the chicken nugget box apart just to get to them. He grabbed his dip and started scoffing them down his throat. Chenle was actually quite impressed by how fast he was eating the food, he must've been starving.

 

 _Stupid Jisung, not eating anything since 5 am and then_ I'm _the one who has to look after him._

 

"And this is why you should eat before practising or during your practice. If you don't, you become a deprived animal."

 

"Shut up," Jisung sneered with a mouth full of food, covering it up with his hand to make sure the food didn't end up flying everywhere and embarrassing him. "So, what've you been up to?"

 

Chenle shrugged his shoulders, "not much, I guess. I finished the piece for my music the other night but that's about all I've been doing, considering you made me sleep all of yesterday."

 

"Not my fault you don't know when to sleep and you should've done something today! You could've gone out with Jaemin or something, I'll probably be cooped up in here all day now," Jisung said.

 

"Also not my fault that you don't know when to eat," Chenle retorted with cheerfulness in his tone. "I thought you said you were only gonna stay to go through it one more time?"

 

"I changed my mind, I'm gonna stay until it's perfected."

 

"Aha, no," Chenle snorted. "I'm not letting you stay, you're coming back to my dorm and we can watch a movie or something! Ooo~ we could watch the new Infinity War trailer and watched people break down all the little details of it."

 

"Wait, the new trailer is out?" Jisung asked quietly.

 

Chenle nodded eagerly and grabbed ahold of Jisung's shoulders, "yes! Did you not know? It's been out since Friday, I've been waiting to watch it with you. It's been tough to deny the temptation, but I pulled through just for you."

 

"Why didn't you say it any sooner?" Jisung exclaimed and started shoving the food inside of the McDonalds bag.

 

"What're you doing?" Chenle asked, tilting his head in confusion. He yelped loudly when Jisung suddenly grabbed ahold of his hand and pulled him up from the ground. Chenle's hair got in front of his eyes so he flicked it away, only to see that Jisung was a few centimetres away from his face. "Ji-Jisung?" He gulped.

 

"Come on! We're not staying here, the dance doesn't matter. Let's go watch the trailer and then have a Marvel marathon," Jisung squealed excitedly and started running out of the dance studio, dragging along a slightly flustered Chenle along the way. The McDonalds bag kept hitting Jisung's leg and Chenle was sure it was going to break, eventually dropping the food in the process. He could only hope Jisung didn't manage to batter it.

 

He saw the looks some people around the campus were giving them, mostly looks of awe. Everyone was still believing that they were a couple and more and more photos were surfing through social media the more the two hung out. No doubt that in just a few minutes time, there would be photos of the both of them right now, running through the campus just to get to Chenle's dorm room. He looked at Jisung and smiled delightedly (you know, to make it more believable) and let himself be dragged, thinking of all the fun they were going to have that afternoon.

 

Yeah, he could get used to having Chenle around. 


	7. Chapter 7

The front door to the dorm room opened and was slammed shut in a matter of seconds. Jisung jumped at the noise and sharply turned his head to look at the door, met with Donghyuck who was in a tank top and shorts. "It's too hot out there," Donghyuck groaned and shuffled over to the sofa. Luckily enough, their room had air conditioning so Jisung had been relaxing in the nice, cool air all day. Classes were cancelled however due to the conditioning in the classrooms breaking. He spent most of his time yesterday creating a dance that he wouldn't even be able to give in that day! He considered practising it later though, just to make sure it was perfect. Naturally, most other students celebrated and Donghyuck went out to join the other juniors in a water fight. The sun must've dried him off, however, because he was now in the room, all dried up and looking a little red on his skin. "And it's too hot in here!" 

 

"But the air con is on, dumbass," Jisung snorted and flicked through the channels on the television. He stopped once he came upon the third Iron Man film and rubbed his hands together delightedly. He looked over at Donghyuck and saw that he was still in the same position as before. "You got yourself burnt on your back!" Jisung shrieked. At first glance, Donghyuck's back had seemed to be just light pink, but looking at it properly showed that it was actually bright red. No doubt that the skin would start peeling soon. "No wonder you're still hot."

 

"Can you get the aftersun, please? And rub it on my back while you're at it~" Donghyuck turned his head to flash his bright smile at Jisung, who shook his head and grimaced. "Why not?"

 

"Because you're gross and I refuse to touch your body," Jisung replied in a 'duh' tone as if it were obvious as to why he didn't want to do it. "Call Mark and get him to do it."

 

"Maybe I will!" Donghyuck spat and tried to make a grab for his phone which was in his front pocket. After a minute of Donghyuck trying and Jisung staring at him weirdly, he gave up and huffed in disappointment. "Can you call him?"

 

"Why? He's your boyfriend," Jisung joked but stood up to grab his phone from the counter anyway.

 

Donghyuck growled, "not my boyfriend," he mumbled under his breath, annoyed. "Now, just gimme your phone so I can ring him!"

 

Jisung rolled his eyes but tossed him the phone anyway. Donghyuck scrolled through the contacts but made no movement in the rest of his body. He clicked the call button and put it on speaker, Jisung knew it was because the elder couldn't be bothered to lift the phone up to his ear. " _Hey, Jisung_ ," Mark's voice sounded through the phone, the sound of the television could be heard in the background.

 

"It's Jisung _and_ Donghyuck actually," Donghyuck spoke right into the microphone, probably sounding like a megaphone if the phone was next to Mark’s ear. 

 

" _Donghyuck! What is it?_ " Mark's voice seemed to have a more cheerful tone to it once he heard Donghyuck's voice. Jisung couldn't help but laugh a little at how whipped they were for each other, if only they realised it themselves.

 

"Can you come over to my dorm and out the aftersun on me? Jisung is being a brat and refusing," Donghyuck glared at the younger, he smiled mockingly.

 

" _Actually, I was about to call you guys. Renjun suggested that we go to the beach, said he would drive and everything. If you agree, I could put it on you in the car_?" Mark suggested.

 

"H-hang on," Donghyuck stuttered and mutes the microphone on his phone, letting out a loud ass scream. "Did you fucking hear that? He agreed! Jisung, I can't even contain my feelings right now," he said as he started to kick his legs, not being able to keep himself still.

 

"Just tell him we'll go to the beach," Jisung sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He waited for the conversation to be over and clapped his hands at Donghyuck for succeeding at asking his crush to help him out.

 

"Are you going in the car with Chenle?" Donghyuck asked and finally got himself up from the sofa. He walked up the stairs and entered his bedroom, Jisung following closely behind him. Donghyuck grabbed his backpack and started shoving a towel and spare clothes inside of it.

 

Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would I be going in the car with Lele?" He questioned, accidentally letting his nickname for the elder slip.

 

"Lele, huh?" Donghyuck raised his eyebrow in amusement.

 

" _Oh Mark, please come on put aftersun on my swollen back and while you're at it, kiss me until I can't breathe because I love you-_ " Jisung started mocking Donghyuck until a pillow was thrown in his face. He groaned as a hard button on the pillow hit his nose.

 

"Fuck off!" Donghyuck shouted. "And because the rest of us will be in Renjun's car, there's only room for five of us."

 

"Right, yes, of course!" Jisung knocked the side of his head playfully to emphasise himself being stupid.

 

Donghyuck huffed, "go get your things ready, we're going soon."

 

~

 

Jisung had slept the entire car ride, as soon as his head had hit the chair, he was out like a light. Chenle had rolled his eyes and turned the music off to ensure that the younger boy wouldn't wake up. After around about a thirty-minute drive, they were at the beach. It was practically packed, people were everywhere with their towels on the sand and bodies sprawled out to catch a tan. Children were either playing the sea as they ran away from the waves as they were hitting their bucket with their spade to make a sandcastle.

 

"Ah, maybe we shouldn't have come here after all," Donghyuck groaned as he slowly made his way out of the car and stretched. Mark came out after him with the bottle of aftersun in his hand. "Thank you~" he cooed and pinched Mark's cheek.

 

"Ji? Come on, wake up, we're here," Chenle called out in a soothingly and quiet voice as he lightly shook Jisung's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

 

Jisung groaned and turned his body to face the inside of the car, away from Chenle. "Five more minutes..." he whined and snuggled into the jumper he was wearing.

 

"Ji, you gotta get up-"

 

"Jisung!" Donghyuck screeched in his ear and the younger would've falling out of the car from jumping out of fright if it wasn't for the seatbelt he was wearing. "Get your ass up! I wanna go and tan."

 

"But you already look like a lobster," Jaemin snickered and ran away once Donghyuck turned away with a murderous glint in his eye.

 

Chenle unbuckled Jisung's seatbelt for him and pulled him by the arm to get him out of the car. The younger stumbled a little and nearly fell to the floor, so Chenle wrapped his arm around the waist of Jisung to prevent him from doing so. "Oh my god, take your jumper off, it's boiling," Renjun said as he started fanning himself to cool down.

 

Jisung suddenly felt a rush of heat and sweat wash over his body and tore the jumper off in a matter of seconds. He was wearing a white and dark blue striped shirt with a pair of white swimming trunks, pretty much matching what everyone else was wearing. Chenle was the exact same as him, except he was wearing a white and dark purple striped shirt. It looked like they were intentionally matching, which was even better for the act.

 

 

"Thanks," Jisung patted Chenle's arm to let him know he could let go. He let go and instead held his hand out towards Jisung as the others grabbed their bags and started making their way towards the beach and finding a spot for them. Jisung took the hand and intertwined their fingers together, smiling brightly. The younger grabbed his and Chenle's bags and they both started following after their friends.

 

"You know," Chenle began and swung his and Jisung's hands back and forth. "I'm like 90% sure you told me the other day that you hate the beach. Why did you agree to come today? We could've stayed back and watched a movie or gone out for food."

 

"I agreed because you love the beach," Jisung said simply.

 

"Awh, that's actually quite sweet of you. Good to see that you're keeping up the act."

 

"Yeah, act," Jisung muttered under his breath and looked down at the floor. Sometimes he would forget that they were supposed to act like a fake couple instead of being the good friends they are. Hearing the word act bothered him quite a bit and he wasn't exactly sure, probably because he couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over and finally be able to say he's friends with Chenle.

 

"Come on, slowpokes!" Donghyuck laughed crazily as he was still sprinting after Jaemin, running towards a clear spot.

 

"You heard them," Chenle tugged Jisung's arm and started running. "Let's join them."

 

~

 

The towel over Jisung's body was thrown off of him and to the side. The bright sun immediately started burning in his eyes and he hissed, covering his eyes and sitting up to the man who disturbed his peace and quiet. "Why were you under a towel? You haven't moved since the moment we got here," Chenle giggled and sat down in the sand, threading his hands through it.

 

"Because I don't like the sun, I'll burn. I also hate sand so I'm trying my very best not to touch it Jisung explained and swatted away any sand that made its way onto his towel that was underneath him. He looked to his sides and saw that the rest of his friends were no longer there, instead, they were playing a game of volleyball not too far away. "I didn't even notice they went."

 

"That's because you've been sulking under the towel since we came here," Chenle poured and crossed his arms over his chest cutely. "Why don't we do something?"

 

Jisung raised his eyebrow and shut his one eye as the sun was shining on it. He looked at his skin and gasped, quickly grabbing the suncream and applying it to his body. "Like what?"

 

"We could go cool down in the sea," Chenle suggested and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe join the others playing volleyball, Jeno is the referee so we will be able to join the teams."

 

"Let's just go in the sea, I'm not in the mood to get all sweaty," Jisung grimaced at the stickiness of the suncream and stood up from the towel, trying not to get any sand attached to his body.

 

Chenle giggled and got up as well, not bothering to wipe away the sand on his body. He grabbed Jisung's hand and ran toward the ocean, laughing all the way. Jisung let himself be dragged and made no protest against it when both he and Chenle went diving into the sea. His head went underwater and he pulled the older boy straight down with him.

 

Jisung popped his head out of the water and stood up properly, waiting for Chenle to join him. "Oh my god, it's freezing!" Jisung shivered and rubbed his arms as the goosebumps came up.

 

"Eh, better than being scolded by the sun," Chenle said as he ascended up from the water.

 

"I guess."

 

"Oh, lighten up!" Chenle groaned and splashed Jisung in the face with the seawater.

 

It got into Jisung's eye and it started to sting, he doubled over as he pushed his palm against his eye. "Fuck," he muttered.

 

"Ji? I'm sorry," Chenle leaned down to his level and pushed Jisung's hair back and moved his hand away. He looked at the younger's eye and saw that it was in fact, perfectly fine. "Huh? What?"

 

"You want me to lighten up, let's lighten up, Lele," Jisung smirked and splashed Chenle back, who got up just in time to get out of the ocean and start sprinting towards their friends.

 

Chenle ran as fast as he could and could feel his heart racing at the thought of being caught. He felt free and like he zoned out from the world because of how fast he was going, which wasn't as fast as he thought. Jisung managed to catch up with him in a matter of seconds and they ended up passing their friends. The boys stared at them with curious expressions on their faces and even stopped their game to watch what was happening.

 

Jisung was right behind Chenle when he wrapped his arms around the elder's waist, who let out a loud ass screech that ended up catching the attention of many other people on the beach. He lifted Chenle up in the air and somehow managed to fix their position so that Jisung was now carrying him bridal style. "Stop! Put me down!" Chenle protested and started thrashing around. "I'm sorry, Ji!"

 

"Hmm," Jisung hummed. "Should've thought of that earlier," he smirked. He walked towards the ocean and went out so far that it reached his hips. "Are you ready?"

 

"No! I'm sorry, I'll never do it again. I'll do anything," Chenle pleaded, but it was no use. Jisung pushed Chenle out of his arms and throw him in the ocean, hearing his scream disappear once he sunk down to the bottom with a splash.

 

He waited for Chenle to come back up for a few seconds, but he never did. Jisung started to freak out and reached down to grab the Chinese boy himself, in worry that something had happened to him. Something grabbed onto his arm and pulled him straight down into the ocean. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck and Jisung pulled himself back of the water, with Chenle hanging onto him like a leech. Their bodies were near enough pressed up against each other and face just inches away. Chenle was looking up at Jisung with a bright smile as he was laughing loudly, while the younger was flustered. His heart was beating so loud that he could practically hear it in his ears. He thought his heart was about to come up through his throat as it was racing viciously in his chest.

 

Chenle could hear his friends chanting that they should get a room, but he was definitely enjoying this moment too much to care. Jisung's arms were about to wrap about Chenle from natural instinct, but the elder wouldn't let him. Chenle pushes him backwards and watched as he fell. "Now you know how it feels!"

 

~

 

"Suns coming down," Mark spoke up from where he was laying down. They were all waiting for the sunset, lying down or sitting next to each other on their towels. Everyone else at the beach previously had left, leaving only the seven boys to enjoy the rest of their time there.

 

"I had a lot of fun today," Jeno smiled. "We should do this more often," he wrapped his arms around Renjun and Jaemin's torsos, then the two leaned up against his shoulder.

 

Chenle looked over at them and quickly tapped Jisung's arm to grab his attention. "Look at them!" Chenle whispered loudly into Jisung's ear.

 

"Huh?" Jisung scrunched his eyebrows together and turned to see where Chenle's eyes were. His eyes widened in surprise and he had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from gasping loudly. "Holy shit, what's happened there?"

 

"No idea, man," Chenle leaned over so much that he ended up falling and landing on Jisung's legs. "Oops."

 

"What're you doing?" Donghyuck asked and pulled a disgusted face when Chenle's hand had accidentally touched him.

 

"Uh," Chenle panicked once the three boys he had been staring at looked over at him. "Nothing! Just trying to annoy Jisung, as per usual."

 

"Right," Donghyuck didn't sound convinced, but turned back to Mark and continued his conversation.

 

"Phew," Jisung said. "That was close."

 

Chenle nodded, "I wonder what's happened there," he got up from Jisung's legs and sat beside him again.

 

"Well didn't you say that Jaemin admitted to liking them to you?"

 

"Yeah," Chenle said. "He did, but I'm not sure he actually did anything about it. Maybe it's just the boys treating him like a child again."

 

"Maybe," Jisung agreed. They sat in silence and watched the sunset down. "Come here."

 

"What?" Chenle asked.

 

"I said, come here," Jisung patted the space in between his legs after he had sprawled them outwards.

 

"How come?" Chenle asked with amusement in his voice.

 

"Well, it only seems fitting that we do. I mean, look at them," Jisung scoffed and Chenle looked at them and sure enough, they were all either cuddling or acting all lovey-dovey. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to go along with it, positioning himself in between Jisung's legs and leaning back to rest his head against his chest. Jisung held onto Chenle's hands and rested his chin on top of the elder's head.

 

Chenle sighed in content and closed his eyes. For some reason, he felt safe and calm whenever he was with Jisung. Whether it be in his arms, talking to him and even just stood next to him, he felt almost _complete_. He would never say it out loud in fear of Jisung taking it the wrong way, but he never wanted the feeling to go.

 

He just hoped that in two weeks time, they would still be able to be like this, as friends of course. He didn't want to lose a friend like Jisung.

 

Not when he felt as happy as he did now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want any of my social medias then they’re listed below. 
> 
> Instagram: _ellbspam  
> Twitter: jifullsun  
> Wattpad: Jisunle


End file.
